


Kinky

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I think he kind of fails, Juliet actually appreciating it, Juliet decides she and Ethan aren't really compatible, Juliet has some questions, Juliet is trying to figure stuff out, Magnum being the best supportive partner he can be, Magnum is denial, Magnum tries to be objective, as always..., it's not actually kinky or even sexy, referenced: sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: “Do you have a kink?”Magnum almost choked on his coffee. “Do I have a what?”
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Miggy-ish
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be hilarious when I got the idea but it actually turned out kind of serious/heart to heart-y and more of a Higgy trusts Magnum the most, story. Which I think we needed after 3.03...
> 
> And I also now know way too much about weird stuff people like and am really glad there is a way to delete one’s recent browser history… (In case you didn’t know kids; the internet is a dark and scary place…)
> 
> Also I have no idea if the 12% thing is correct, I just put it in there because I feel like Juliet would go for the statistics. 

**Kinky**

“Do you have a kink?”

Magnum almost choked on his coffee. “Do I have a what?”

“A kink?” she raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by his surprise. “That’s what it’s called right? A sexual-”

“I know what it means,” he said quickly, wondering where in the world this had come from. 

“I’m just asking because apparently it’s very common,” she said matter of factually.

“Who told you that?” Magnum asked, twisting in his seat, suddenly realizing who must have told her. “Ethan?”

She blushed but didn’t look away. “And the internet. Did you know over 12% of the population have foot fetishes?”

“I didn’t,” he said, feeling oddly confused but somehow still amused by the conversation. Also the tiniest bit concerned. “Does Ethan have a foot fetish?”

“No,” she said, still sounding very fact-ly.

“But he does have some sort of fetish? Else you wouldn’t be bringing it up?” He grinned because she did look a way at that. “What is it? Come on, you can tell me. What’s his thing? Dirty talk? Whips and chains? Toys?”

”No!” She shook her head. “Nothing like that.”

“So what? Watersports?”

“Watersports? Is that something people have fetishes about? I mean I guess people do often wear bathing suits while doing them,” she asked, line between her eyes, clearly thinking about water-skiing and surfing.

“That’s not...,” he said, not really wanting to explain and deciding maybe he didn’t need to since that must not be Ethan’s _thing_. 

“Not what?”

“Nothing,” He assured her, changing the subject back to Ethan. “What is his kink then? You know you want to tell me.”

“I don’t,” she said, but fact was, she wouldn’t have said A if she didn’t plan to say B.

“How ‘bout playing doctor? I mean really actually wearing his scrubs and making you go ‘ _Doctor I think I need an examination’_ ,” he said, changing his voice to make it more like hers at the end. 

“He’s not into role playing,” she said with a sigh. “That could have been fun. I imagined he’d look real nice dressed up as a cowboy.”

“A cowboy? That’s what does it for you?” He suddenly wished he still had his own cowboy boots and hat from working on his uncle’s farm as a teenager. Just because...well because.

She shrugged. “I guess. It’s like going undercover. That can be fun sometimes, wearing something you normally wouldn't; playing someone else...” 

For some reason this made him imagine _her_ dressed up as a cowgirl, in one of those tiny pink crop tops, low riding jeans and pink cowboy hat, going “ _Hey there cowboy, want to come back to mine,_ ” in a terrible southern accent.

Then he couldn’t help but imagine taking said tiny crop top and jeans off her.

Hat would stay on, of course.

This in turn made him kind of glad he had a paper take out bag in his lap.

She said something he missed.

“Huh?”

She looked vaguely uncomfortable. “I said, just to spice things up.”

“You guys already need to spice things up?” he asked, not sure why that fact made him smile. Maybe it was just cowgirl Higgy lingering in his mind. “You’ve only stayed over twice!”

“Exactly,” she said, nodding. “I just don’t know...”

“Is he pressuring you because-”

“Of course he isn’t,” she said, even though whatever this was clearly was bothering her enough she’d brought it up with him. “Ethan is a good man.”

“Yet he has some weird fetish?”

"I'm not even sure it counts as one."

"But it makes you uncomfortable?"

“It doesn't,” she said then when he raised an eyebrow quickly added, “Well it does, but...”

“Come on, you gotta tell me what it is!” If she didn’t his imagination was sure to drive him crazy with all the weird stuff Ethan might be trying to get her to do. That would not be good, especially as he'd have to be friendly with the guy if he became a permanent fixture. He sure hoped he wouldn't...

“Fine,” she agreed, but not sounding happy about it. “He likes to watch.”

“Watch what?” He frowned. “Porn?” 

He wasn’t sure why anyone would want to watch porn when they had Higgy. He’d never admit it to her of course, but she was pretty damned sexy. Even when she wasn’t trying to be. It was odd and at times frustrating as hell.

“No.“ She bit her lip and the blush was back. “Me.”

“You?” He didn’t understand how that was a kink? If he was her boyfriend...wait, what?

“You know,” she said, her mouth twisting as if she was having trouble spitting it out. “Watch me...you know...”

It took him a second to figure it out. Another to decide to actually say it. “Masturbate?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” he said, and while he’d hate to admit it, he could totally see the appeal of that. “Well that’s pretty normal isn’t it?”

“Wait.” She narrowed her eyes. “Is this your kink too?”

“No!” He protested. Because he didn’t want her to...well, she clearly didn’t like Ethan doing it, so he didn’t want her to think he… not that it should matter but just in case... “It’s just a thing that can be hot.”

“But as a foreplay sort of thing? Right?” she asked, looking unsure. “Not as… the main event.”

“You mean he doesn't want to?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“I mean he _did_.” She flushed. “But then he didn’t.”

“No nothing?”

“Just watching,” she said. 

“Did he?”

“Yes.”

“And you?”

She gave him a look.

“That’s just rude.”

“Agreed.“ She smiled vaguely. “I’m just not sure…” 

“Not sure what?” he prompted even though he could see she was really uncomfortable. 

Probably that meant it was good she was talking about it. Else she’d just keep it inside. But really she should be having this conversation with Ethan...shouldn’t she?

“That... that’s what it’s supposed to be,” she said and forced a smile. “Never mind Magnum. I’m overthinking things.”

“Maybe,” he agreed easily but insincerely. “But you know there are plenty more fish in the sea.”

“I’m not going to break up with Ethan just because-”

“He likes something that you don’t like in bed? A lot, since he clearly asked you to do it on what? Your second night together?”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Let me ask you something,” he said, because her dismissal of it all was bothering.

“I’d rather you didn’t-”

He met her eyes.

“Did you feel close to him? With him watching? Did it do anything for you?” He knew the answer was **no**. That was the problem. “Isn’t that what it should be about? Two people coming together and-and-”

“Connecting?” she finished for him.

“Something like that,” he agreed, not looking away.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I suppose it should be. Is it strange I still don't want to break up with him?”

"You like him that much?" He was surprised by how much the idea of that hurt.

"No." She drew in a deep breath. "I just... I wanted it to work out."

"Realizing you're not right for someone is not a failure, okay?" he said, trying not to sound to relieved. "I means you tried. You took a chance. That's a good thing!"

She sat up a little straighter. "I suppose."

"Maybe the next guy or the one after that will be right," he said, then, just because he had to. "Maybe he'll even want to dress up as a cowboy."

That made her smile. "Thank you Thomas."

"My pleasure," he said, then tipped an imaginary hat to her. "Ma'am."

"Magnum," she said, sounding like a scary school teacher he'd once had.

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone about the cowboy thing I will hurt you. Badly."

Even though he had no doubt she was completely serious, he laughed.

And so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> I can think of few things more delicious than Thomas Magnum/Jay Hernades in a sexy cowboy (or fireman...) outfit. I guess that’s my kink. (Then again, my bisexual self wouldn’t mind Higgy in a cowgirl or sexy witch’s costum either…)


End file.
